The Girl Out Of Time
by jessiebaynexxx
Summary: Rose was normal...was. From being a friendly face in an old English pub, she became and enhanced alien powered immortal, working for the most secret part of S.H.I.E.L.D., best friends with Captain America, kinda falling for the Asgardian bad boy and plunging into battle with the Avengers. How? War changes people, and for the second time in her immortal life, it will change Rose.
1. Prologue

The day the telegram came through saying Nicholas had died, was the day a big piece of me died too. It's hard to breathe through the sadness that chokes me. The letter falls from my hand, dropping to the floor, flailing like an old ribbon. I drop the plate I was cleaning too, it shatters into pieces, just like my broken heart. I collapse to the ground, my knees basking the floor, my tears hitting the ground the same time I do. I clutch my head in my hands, unable to accept what was written on the paper.

Nicholas. Is. Dead.

The words don't make sense. I don't understand? I sob his name, crying out for him, even though I know the inevitable has happened. My husband, the father of my unborn child, is dead.

It was August 28th 1945. In four days the war would be over, but I would have no one to celebrate it with. My husband was Captain Nicholas Scott. He fought bravely in World War 2. We had been married for a year and known each other since we were sixteen. But what happened that day was not just the death of Nicholas, but my rebirth.

Through the veil of tears that blurs my vision, I stumbled across the field. The rain beats down on me, forcing me back inside, but I press forward, searching for Nicholas even though I know I won't find him. I yell out to God, cursing him for what misfortune has been laid on me. In response, thunder and lightning crashes around me in an orchestra of power and might.

The air is cold and so is the forest floor, which I can feel barely on my numb, bare feet. My hair sticks to my face, water pours over me. The dress sticks to my body and I struggle to walk. My body feels weak, weaker than it ever has before. My hands dig into the soggy ground, pulling up mud as I climb a small hummock that overlooks the small town of Bratton Fleming. This was supposed to be a brilliant English summer, but it's turned out to be the worst.

Now I stand on the rock, mud and water and tears mixing on my skin. It's here that I yell out, searching for my love, my heart, my Nicholas. But he won't return to me again. It was also there that a star fell from the sky and struck me, forcing me to the ground. But this was no ordinary star, it was something of power that absorbed into my body and gave me new life. The golden rays that emanated from the glowing gem spill into my soul, and suddenly I feel alive. My body feels strong, my heart beats with new found energy as immortality takes a new form in me. My hair brings a new shine, and my dark brown eyes become amber, like the gem that fell on me.

That night I found new powers, new abilities from this fallen, alien star. But with these new abilities I paid a price. I lost my baby. All I had left was his uniform, some pictures and an angel winged locket he gave me for my seventeenth birthday. This would be all I had to remember him by.

I left England searching for a new life in America, where I soon became an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. They did not know of my past, but I told them that I could not die. They simply accepted me as a mutant, but they did not know that I was so much more…


	2. Chapter 1 - Doors Open From Both Sides

I stared at the Tesseract, unsure of what to say. It definatly looked other worldly, and menacing too. I rubbed my stomach, trying to rid myself of the foreboding feeling I had. Something was going to happen, I just knew it. Dr Selvig was fixed on it, determined to understand why it had been radiating an unusual form of energy that no technology has understood. I, personally, don't like it one bit.

Fury entered, Maria Hill following behind. He saw me staring at it accusingly. He'd known me long enough to realise how this kind of stuff freaked me out.

"Scott," he said, "how was your mission in London?"

I rip my gaze away from the Tesseract to look at him. "Successful, Director Fury. I managed to retrieve the stolen files and arrest the group who thought they could take them."

"Well at least that's one piece of good news I've heard all night."

I glanced up at Clint, who was hiding as he usually did. We never spoke often, he didn't seem very social, but Natasha had been trying to convince me that he was a good guy. I guess I just wasn't bothered at all. I was older than all of them, even Fury. But only a handful of people knew my secret. Subconsciously I began to pull on the locket around my neck. How old was this thing now? I popped it open and peeped inside. I wasn't quite sure what to feel whenever I did open it. Inside was a picture of Nicholas and I on our wedding day. I'd put it in there that night. I didn't cry anymore, time had taught me to be stronger, but it was still hard to accept all that had happened in the past few decades.

Lost in my thought, I jumped when the Tesseract suddenly burst to life. The light was blinding and I was unsure of what to say as something stepped out of the forming portal. When the light did die down, what I saw took my breath away. I stumbled back, clutching the shadows around me, hoping to hide the shock on my face. The man was crouched, clad in strange clothing and clutching a glowing spear of some sort. He looked up, the smirk in his eyes was unmissable. I could swear I had gone death for the conversation was nothing but murmurs in my ear. His face! Then he launched when someone tried to attack. He was swift, too fast for the others, and before I knew it he had pressed his spear to Barton's chest and had complete control of him. He hadn't noticed me, I was glad. I wouldn't be able to harm him.

Fury tried distracting them, delaying them until the place came down, but Barton told Loki Fury's plan, and so they left with the Tesseract, a group of agents and were free. Loki. I knew that name. I knew that name because I knew Thor. When Thor had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, before Coulson stepped into the room, I had a chance to talk to him. I helped him out, giving Selvig the ability to take him home. I contacted Jane Foster afterwards, telling her that I'd try to keep S.H.I.E.L.D off the radar until he returned home. Jane and I were good friends, I'd been interested in her work, hoping that perhaps she could answer a few questions of my own, but even she didn't know what had fallen on me that night so many years ago.

When the building caved in, I snapped to life. Spreading my large wings, I soared out of the rubble, avoiding the collapsing beams and shards of glass. I darted along the corridor until I came to the open sky. I breathed for a while, trying to analyse what had just happened. This was definatly unexpected.

A helicopter passed by me and from inside, Fury yelled "don't just hang around, Scott! Get the asshole!"

So I dived down, searching for where the God was. I saw him in no time, sitting on the back of a truck with a smug look on his face. I shot at him, using the golden beams that emanated from my hands. The car swerved. Loki looked up at me, and in that moment, I could no longer fire. I couldn't harm him. For a split second, I could swear he seemed to consider leaving me be, but he shook himself mentally and fired at me from his spear. The blast just missed my wing and I fell back, unable to go further. His smile lowered slightly as he realised that I would no longer attack him. The helicopter passed me, continuing to pursue the vehicle, but I could do nothing. I didn't want to do anything. Instead, my body just plummeted to the ground, where unconsciousness surrounded me in sweet darkness.

When I awoke, Fury was standing over me. I sat up straight away, breathing in quickly and pulling the wires out of my arms. Fury tried to hold me down.

"Calm down, Scott," he said, "you're safe."

I paused my attempt at attack and surveyed my surroundings. Hospital. Nurses. Doctors. White walls. Clean. Alone. Secluded. I was in a white hospital coat. I also felt very exposed. The smell of bleach was thick in the air, clogging my sinuses. I looked up at Nick, who seemed so very out of place among the more public of humans.

"Loki?" I said.

"He got away. With the Tesseract as well." He sighed, seeming rather pissed off.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Director." I never liked letting anyone down, but I'd let old feelings pass between me and my judgement.

"You didn't let me down Scott," he looked earnestly at me. "Loki may have the Tesseract, but he doesn't have everything yet. We still have a chance."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

He glanced around the room, checking no one was around, before he looked back at me. "Assemble the Avengers."


	3. Chapter 2 - Don't Take My Stuff

When Steve Rogers entered the main room, Coulson suddenly seemed the happiest he had been in ages. The look of pure admiration on his face made me smile, he still had so much to learn about the new world. It was strange seeing his face, his kind features that seemed a faint memory were now clear and pin sharp in front of me, but he hadn't noticed me yet. I just watched him survey his new surroundings, Doctor Banner wandering aimlessly around too, but anxiety followed him, unlike Steve whose air of confidence never faltered. Of course, he didn't know that Nicholas had died, so I swallowed down my worry, preparing for the question I knew would come my way.

"We're at level, sir," said a S.H.I.E.L.D operative.

"Good," replied Fury from his place of power, "let's vanish."

"Engage retro reflection panels." And after that order I knew the Helicarrier was invisible.

"Reflection panels engaged."

"Gentlemen," said Fury as he turned to where Steve and Banner hovered around the table. As he passed Rogers, Steve handed him ten bucks, making me smile further. Nick was always good at betting, he also had an extremely good poker face. Then Steve's eyes caught mine. At first, there was confusion, unsure if I was really here, then he looked as pleased as I'd ever seen him look before.

"Welcome to the new world, Rogers," I said as I approached him.

"Miss Scott," he said as we shook hands. "How have you made it here too?"

"Did I forget to mention to you that I'm immortal?" I said with a smile. "Damn it, I tend to do that."

He laughed, remembering my old humour. "How was old Nic?"

I swallowed. "He …didn't make it."

Steve's face softened and he seemed suddenly guilty. "Oh… Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

I waved away his comment. "Ah, don't worry. I'm British, I can take it."

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," said Coulson from the other side of the room, picking up Banner's conversation. "Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Steve listened with extreme curiosity. He probably had no idea what Phil was saying, but he also probably knew enough to guess that S.H.I.E.L.D had certain powers that no one should ever have. And if he was thinking that, then he would be damn right.

From there, Coulson introduced S.H.I.E.L.D to both Rogers and Banner, whom I also had the pleasure of meeting. Romanoff, I could tell, was still stressed about Clint. Even though she tried not to show it, I could still tell that she wanted revenge against Loki for taking Clint, and she would stop at nothing.

"It's still not going to find them in time," said Romanoff, looking up from the screen with Barton's face on it.

"You have to narrow your field," said Banner. "How many spectrometers do you have access too?"

"How many are there?" Replied Fury, crossing his arms.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Banner took off his jacket as he spoke. "I'll rough out a tracking algera and basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff?" He called to Natasha and she moved instantly to do as ordered. "Would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc," she said, "we got all the toys."

I chose to crouch next to one of the computers who was loading up as much information on the God as possible. It was difficult to look at his face. I still wasn't able to accept the fact that he seems so familiar, so alike to….. I just couldn't believe it.

"He looks familiar," said Steve, leaning over me.

"It's Loki," I said, not wanting to admit aloud what I already knew.

"Creepy looking guy," Steve continued, oblivious to my thoughts.

"Most bad guys are," I said, although I knew that wasn't true. I turned to Steve and smiled, probably the most genuine smile I'd ever pulled since Nic's death. "You want to go get some coffee?"

He smiled warmly. "Sounds great."

* * *

"We got a hit," said a bald S.H.I.E.L.D operative, turning around in his chair, "67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%

"Location?" Said Phil, striding over to him in his usual manner.

"Stuggart, Germany, 28 Coolin Straza. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain?"

Steve turned around when Fury addressed him by his old title.

"You're up."

Steve nodded hesitantly, aware that now he was finally going to have to slip back into his old uniform. He marched over to the chamber that held his suit, and there it was, lit gloriously in front of him, freshly pressed and awaiting his presence. I leaned on the door way behind him, wanting to see how he was going to react. I couldn't imagine how strange this was for him, this new world. To suddenly be plunged into the heart of technological advancement. Poor Steve.

"Getting ready to suit up?"

He turned around to face me. "It's pretty strange, this place."

"You're telling me."

"How did you make it?"

I hesitated slightly. "I absorbed an alien entity which altered my DNA and made me seemingly immortal. Pure chance. Just like finding you out in the ice. Coulson couldn't wait for you to wake up."

He smiled slightly. "You got a suit?"

"Yup. S.H.I.E.L.D fixed me one, not quite as iconic as yours though."

"And what do they call you?"

"The Bronze Eagle."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise. I was blonde, so I could see his confusion. "How come?"

"Wait and see," I said, tapping the side of my nose with my finger before leaving to get into my own costume.

* * *

Stark was having no luck, even after showing off. So I leapt down and blasted Loki, one large outburst of alien power that sent him flying back. He looked up in shock, completely taken by surprise at the power I possessed. He'd under estimated me. Big mistake.

"Stand down or I will not hesitate to kill you," I said authorotivly.

Loki looked at me, no, more observed. He watched me with a burning intensity, measuring my words with his sharp mind, taking in my appearance, guessing my abilities, deciding upon his plan of action. After all the careful silence and consideration, I was surprised when he put his hands up in surrender and his costume faded. The thoughts that ran through my head screamed at me, telling me this was a trap. But his eyes… I couldn't seem to find reason within myself as I gazed into their depths. I turned my head away, furious at myself. I didn't give in to assholes like this. I was a soldier, born to fight.

I stared at him in the jet. Every now and then he'd look up at me, a slight smirk playing across his lips, and I'd just narrow my eyes in warning. This just amused him. He didn't quite know what I was. He probably just thought me some wasteful mortal. I wanted to show him so badly that I was anything_ but _mortal. As far as I was concerned, if I really tried, I could take him down in a fight.

Steve and Tony convulsed in a corner, Rogers confirming my suspicions. He too thought it was too easy. Of course Stark edged the topic of conversation onto the subject of 'Steve's secret'. This of course, was reference to his large body muscle, a result of his super soldier serum. Plus Stark threw in the nickname 'Capsicle' for Steve, which Rogers took with disdain.

"And what do you think, Scott?" He asked me.

I sat back and clicked my neck. Loki's eyes bore into me and I could feel their gaze fixed onto my skin. "You're right," I said. "This was too easy."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Said Stark.

"No," I shook my head and held out my hand. "Agent Scottie Pryde."

"Tony Stark," he replied as he shook my hand. "But you probably know that."

"Romanoff has told me…plenty," I said with a knowing smile.

"So that's the name you go by these days," said Steve. "How come you dropped your first name?"

"I decided to make a new life for myself, staring with a new name."

"I liked your first name."

"So did Nicholas," I replied, and he seemed to take that as the exact reason why I had changed my name. He knew. Bless his soul, Steve was a good man, no wonder Nicholas could never stop talking about him.

"Who's Nicholas?" Said Stark.

Now that was a question I wasn't going to answer. Only Steve knew my real name, which was why Natasha had her ears pricked up at our conversation. She didn't know about Nicholas. Steve was the only person here who knew what it was like to lose someone. What fighting a real war was like. How different the 21st century was.

The plane shuddered loudly and I rose immediately, looking out in front of the jet and staring into the swarming storm in front of us.

"Where's this coming from?" Said Romanoff as lighting crashed around us, striking with bright intensity as the storm swallowed the jet.

"What's the matter?" Said Steve over his shoulder to Loki. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," replied Loki in a voice that made my skin crawl with familiarity. I realised he hadn't spoken the whole trip, and to suddenly hear his voice, that sweet accented voice, made my heart snap painfully in my chest.

Something landed on top of the jet, and all of us jumped with surprise. Whatever it was rocked the entire jet. Stark put his Iron Man helmet on, doing what he usually did and facing the problem alone. He pressed a button, opening the door to the jet.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Steve over the bustling wind that flew in and froze us all.

Thor landed directly in front of him and I caught the sudden fear on Loki's face as he did so. But how was Thor he? Why didn't he return before now? Jane had been awaiting his arrival desperately, why didn't he come? Thor approached Iron Man with cold nerves of steel. He threw his hammer against Stark, propelling him backwards, grabbed Loki around the neck and pulled him out of the plane. Great. Now Thor was getting involved. About time?

"Now there's that guy," murmured Stark as he stood.

"Another Asgardian?" Asked Romanoff.

"Loki's big brother," I point out to her.

"Think that guy's friendly?" Asked Steve.

"Doesn't matter," replied Stark before I could answer, "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Well…he did have a point.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Rogers pointed out as Tony turned his back on us.

"I have a plan," he replied, "attack." Then he leapt out of the jet too, chasing after Loki and Thor.

Steve, being Steve, grabbed a parachute to follow as well.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Romanoff said to him.

"I don't see how I can," he replied, strapping on the parachute.

"These guys come from legend, their basically Gods," she said.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

His remark made me smile and he grabbed his shield and leapt out of the jet. Good old Steve, fighting a battle greater than ever before. Going up against Gods. Arguing with plain evidence. Good old Captain America.

"Make sure they don't kill each other," said Natasha. "I'll keep her steady."

"You're relying on me to keep two demi gods, a super soldier and Iron Man alive?" I said with disbelief.

"I know you don't take bullshit, Scott, and I know you can beat the shit out of all of them. Now go."

Although Romanoff claimed she didn't get close to anyone, she had grown on me and I on her. So I smiled as I stripped off my jacket as I leapt out the plane. Sure enough I could see the battle going on, lights flashing, trees crashing, a good amount of butt whooping in action. But I could also see Loki, perched on a rock, no one to stop him running away as he watched them fight with fierce pleasure. It caught him by surprise as I swooped down not far from him. I gazed at the forest, crossed my arms and sighed deeply.

"Join the Avengers, he said, what could possibly go wrong, he said?" I laughed as I repeated Coulson's words to me. "If I wasn't a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent I'd kill them all myself." Then I turned my gaze on Loki, who smiled with smug satisfaction. "And what do you look so pleased about."

He laughed. "The so called 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' are too busy battling each other to fight greater foes. What do I have not to be pleased about?"

So that was his play? How could Earth _defend_ itself if it was too busy _fighting_ itself? Clearly he has this planned out. The Avengers would argue, not work as a Team and as a result, we would fail and he would rule Earth. I don't think so.

"You shouldn't underestimate them, you know," I said, turning my head away from him.

"I'm sorry?" He stood up, but I paid no attention. "What did you say?"

"They're stronger than you think. It's why there's so many of them. It's why they're so different to each other."

"You think they are strong?"

"No. I think their will to live is strong. And that's all a human needs. The will to live can do amazing things to these humans, a mother will run into a burning fire to save her child, a man can run faster than anyone has ever run before, a citizen will pick up a weapon they've never used before to protect their own. It's their motive. A pretty damn strong one too."

"You refer to them as humans, as if you were not one." He was getting a little too close for my comfort zone. "Care to tell?"

"I thought a smart arse like you would figure out that reason I refer to them as human is because I'm not one. God, Thor told me you were the clever one." This angered him, as was my intention.

"You dare mock me mortal!"

"In case you haven't noticed," I turned on him, my eyes blazing gold with unknown powers, "I am not mortal." I slammed my power into him, growing tired of him thinking that he was better than everyone else, that he could chose who lived and who died. He made me sick. I glared at him warningly as I stood above him. He stared at me, but not with fear, with amusement instead.

"Scott!"

I glanced over my soldier to see Thor approach me, in quite a surprisingly friendly manner too. He was quite a way off and could not see his brother on the ground before me where I had just over powered him. "Good to see you on Earth, Thor!" I said with a wave. My smile turned back into a glare and I grabbed Loki roughly and stood him up. Then I turned back to Thor and approached him with what I hoped was also a friendly smile. I hadn't been known for kindness.

"I see you have finally met my brother," he said, glancing over my shoulder at Loki who was brushing himself off. "And you have introduced yourself to him obviously." He smiled humorously.

"I do wonder how you've tolerated him for so many years," I said. This just made him laugh. "And have you boys finished play fighting or do you still have more energy cooped up inside?"

"We're done," said Stark, giving Rogers a look before he shot off into the sky.

"I suppose you're going to need a lift?" I said to Steve. "Seeing as Thor's going to have his hands full with Loki?"

"You can fly?" He said. Of course, Steve was in the ice before I gained my powers. He had no idea.

"It's a long story." I stepped closer to him, which made him raise his eyebrows in shock. They almost disappeared into his hair line as my wings unfurled. Thor lifted off behind us, I could hear that easily. "Hold on," I said to Steve and he did so hesitantly, with a bit of caution. I suppose Peggy never had a chance to break him in before the accident. Nevertheless, I took off smoothly, landing softly in the plane again. Steve broke away with a hesitant smile.

"Things just get weirder and weirder these days," he said. "What else can you do?"

"Stuff," I said, "stuff that I don't want to discuss in front of certain people." This of course meant Loki, who was staring at my wings just like Thor.

"You didn't tell me you could do that?" Said Thor, pointing at them also with his hammer… I forget the name, but Darcy called it "Mew Mew".

"There's lots of things people don't know about me," I said, tucking my wings behind my back and putting my jacket on over the shiny bronze leather suit with the emblem of an eagle sewn onto the back. My own suit. "Steve probably knows the most."

"I do?" He asked.

"No one here knows about Nic, my real name, where I come from, or what I did before I came to America. You know that much. But my powers? That's a secret I've kept to myself for seventy years."

* * *

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something," said Fury as he left the room, leaving Loki in his little cage.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he," said Banner with sarcasm.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," said Steve pointedly. "So…Thor, what's his play?"

I glanced up at the Asgardian who had his arms crossed, deep in thought. "He has an army called the Chitari," he said, turning to us. "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army…from outer space?" Said Steve slowly, going over the words.

"So he's building another portal?" Said Banner, taking off his glasses. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Said Thor, his ear pricked up immediately at the mention of his name.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," said Romanoff. "Along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him," said Steve, speaking the question that was on all our minds. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," said Banner. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak," Thor said firmly. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," stated Romanoff.

"He's adopted," Thor said almost apologetically.

I stared at the screen, trying to piece things together. So, Loki was a God, he wasn't some reincarnation. He seemed spiteful too. I wasn't used to seeing that face so riddled with hatred, I was used to a compassionate smile and warm glowing eyes that adored me, and I adored them. I loved that face, but I didn't like Loki. The strangest thing was, I wanted nothing more than to see him smile, to remember what it looked like. To remember what it felt like.

"Rose?"

The mention of my true name made me freeze. I hadn't heard that name for a long time. A single tears slid down my cheek, but it dried quickly. I looked up into Steve's warm face, a familiar one, and I suddenly realised how much I had missed his presence. Steve and Nic were always close, and I had grown to love Steve as a friend, just like Nic did. Hell, he was the best man at our wedding. He knew me almost as well as Nicholas had, but I guess this new me was hard for him to adjust to as well. I felt guilty almost, everything had changed for him, including me, the one person who he could communicate with. Perhaps I should try to adjust, to return to my old character. But I couldn't do that without my Nicholas.

"Hey Steve," I said with a half-smile. It was only then that I realised we were alone.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his concern genuine and kind. "You're not yourself."

I sighed heavily. "I haven't been myself for a long time Steve, I'm sorry."

"A piece of you died too, didn't it?" Steve said.

I nodded. I was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me to his chest in a familiar embrace. I rested easily against him, all the tenseness in my body fleeing as I welcomed the arms of an old friend. That was when I started to cry silent tears.

"I wish I could have been there to save him, Rose," said Steve

He was taking this out on himself? I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "It's not your fault, Steve. Even I wish I was there to look after him, but we can't undo the past. I lost Nic, you lost Peggy, and now here we are in a strange new world, old friends who don't belong here. I suppose we're here to help each other, if you believe in fate."

"Then I suppose it's for the best," said Steve with a lopsided smile.

I ruffled his hair. "I bet you nabbed a kiss from her though, eh?"

He blushed. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm sure once you get settled in here, it won't be too hard, as long as we stick together, okay?"

"Together," he repeated with a smile. "You haven't changed too much, Rose. You still have the same charming smile."

"Bless your soul, Steve. Now, go save the world with the Avengers. America's been missing its Captain."

He trundled away with a smile, glad that I was alright. Perhaps having Steve with me would make it easier for me to settle into my old character. But Loki still unnerved me. I had to speak with him, I had to get answers. I knew I shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, my feet were finding their way through the Helicarrier and I collided with Natasha along one of the corridors.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"For a walk," I lied.

"Past Loki?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

She hesitated, aware that I was old enough to be her grandmother. I stepped past her and into the room containing Loki. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched him. He seemed as eager to observe me.

"Come to ask questions as well?" He said with spite.

I just gazed at him, or more, into his eyes. So deep and blue I thought I could get lost. But I wanted to see him smile. I wanted to see him look upon me just like Nicholas used to. I couldn't stop myself from speaking the words I had meant to ask. "Why do you look like him?"

Loki raised an eye brow. "Explain?"

"Like him, Nicholas." I swallowed. "My husband."

This made Loki smile. "You think I look like your lover? Is there something in particular you have come here for?"

"Answers," I replied. I walked towards the glass and stared at him, this shocked him, for he probably had not imagined he would be encountered so.

"Is there something you want…Rose?"

The sound of my name in his lips made a tear run from my eye. I hadn't heard my name said like that, in that voice, for years. I sighed, a heavenly sigh that conveyed exactly how long I had waited to hear my name on his lips. But then I wondered…how did he know my name?

"Just because you've placed my body in a cage, doesn't mean my mind can't escape and be free to explore," he said, feeling slightly uncomfortable with my emotions and answering my unspoken question. Of course, he was expecting someone like Black Widow, but I wasn't. I didn't use my sex as a weapon, I never could. Nicholas' death had made me hard and cold, and I was so alone. I looked into his eyes, showing him my true emotion, showing him I wasn't afraid of my past, just changed by it.

"You are alone," I said. Loki's face stiffened and neutralised. "As am I. Perhaps not in the means of family, but Steve is the only remnant of my past left, other than my husband's old uniform and the locket he gave me for my sixteenth birthday." I smiled at the memory. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Lucky?" Loki said with a sneer. "How am I lucky?" He slammed his fist against the glass furiously. "I was the rightful King of Asgard, then to find out that the All Father lied to me my entire life and wouldn't allow me to ascend to the throne because he couldn't have a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard! How am I lucky?" He said it with such disdain that he hadn't realised how raw with emotion he'd suddenly become. In that moment of rage, I saw in his eyes loneliness and betrayal. And in that moment, I pitied him.

"Thor would welcome you home," I said. "You have a home."

"A home where my own family would betray me!"

"No," I shook my head.

"What do you know?"

I smiled sadly. He seemed like just an ignorant child, making mistakes. In this moment, I felt the elder here. I felt the powerful one. "Dancing," I said.

Loki looked confused and removed his hand from the glass. "Dancing?"

"For our first date, Nicholas took me dancing, but I couldn't dance, so he taught me. We'd known each other for years, him and I, and eventually I became a woman and he a man. But sooner than I had wanted, war was upon us. Both he and I were called to duty where our fates were uncertain. We planned on having a family. To start anew. Then when I was only three weeks pregnant, Nicholas was called to the front line. Little did I know that I would kiss him good bye for the last time." Tears streamed down my cheeks and I stared absently ahead of me as I retold the story. "The telegraph announcing his death came three days before the war ended. I was heartbroken and six months pregnant with a child that would never know their father. My best friend and true love, gone. I was so furious with the Gods that I climbed on a hummock and yelled at the sky. Then a star crashed into me, killing my unborn child and giving me a chance at a new, immortal life. Now here I am, out of my time, still clinging to the vague memories of Nicholas, an immortal surrounded by mortals. You do not know what it is like to lose everything. To have no one. To be alone."

"I was thrown into an abyss," said Loki. "I was lied to, I was betrayed."

"I would give anything to be with Nicholas again," I said ignoring him. "To see him smile, to see him laugh, the smell his scent, to feel his arms around me. My mother died when I was little and my father, well, he threw me out because he didn't want me anymore. I was orphaned and made my way in the world alone. Until I found Nicholas. You see Loki? Odin loves you like a son, Thor loves you like a brother and Asgard is your home where people will not age and die. My own father wanted nothing to do with me. He hated me. I never knew family love. Nicholas was my one redemption, and then he was gone. And eventually, everyone else aged and died." Now I stepped forward and glowered at him. "You act like a child, standing here in front of me, thinking yourself above us all because you live somewhere else and have a few extra things we don't, but here you are making the decisions of a child. You think you are so hard done by, when you have a family who would love you and forgive you even after your mistakes. My father didn't even care. I have lost everything! I know what loneliness is like. You think me pathetic, but you truly are the worst!"

"You dare –"

"I dare! I dare, Loki! Because nothing will get through to you! But what makes me feel worse is the fact that right now I am staring at a man with the same face as my dead husband. But Nicholas was warm and inviting, and you are spiteful and crude. Yet I would give anything to see you smile like he did, just so I can be reminded of him, because I miss him so much. But you will never understand what it feels like, because you will always think yourself above love. And you know what Loki? I think you just need someone to say that they love you and would never leave you and never lie to you. But you need to earn that love for it cannot be served to you on a silver platter. Take my advice: do not become the monster you think you are, for family is in the bond, not the blood."

I gave him one last look and stormed away. I hoped that perhaps he would understand I was not there to kill him but to tell him I would be a willing ally if he pulled himself together. But he was the God of Mischief and Lies, there was no way he would care about a word I just said. He thought himself alone, but he still had a home and family. I had none of that. I had Steve though, he was the only person I could connect too. Then a warm feeling fluttered in my stomach as I repeated to myself _I have Steve. I don't ever have to be alone again._


	4. Chapter 3 - Avengers Assemble

I was just washing my face when I felt the explosion. I was blown across my room, rubble flying everywhere, debris scattering around me. I looked up and noticed the gaping hole in the wall of my room. On instinct I leapt up and grabbed Nicholas' uniform on the model and put it in the cupboard, making sure it wouldn't fly out of the room along with my other possessions. His uniform and the necklace along with a photo album was all I saved of our past.

I was already in my leather suit, the back free for my wings and it clung to my body yet was strangely comfortable, glistening bronze like my wings. I opened the door, only to find two agents who I didn't recognise outside. They turned and blasted me but I shielded their blow with my wings and threw them open again as sharp feathers slammed into their chests, sending them flying against the wall. Loki's troops had arrived. More came and I dealt with them easily, only to be met by Coulson whose entrance was very welcome.

"One of the engines is down," he said breathlessly, "but Cap and Stark are on it. Banner's Hulked out and Thor's dealing with him and Widow's gone to deal with Barton."

"But what about Loki?" I ask. "What if he escapes?"

Five men charged up the corridor and I had to shield Coulson from their gun fire. I briefly opened my wings so he could shoot them with his impossibly accurate aim in the head.

"We've got to deal with these guys first," he said. He fired at them and I leapt upon them, punching them in the face and blasting them with one large explosion of alien power.

"You secure the main deck, I'll go take care of Loki," said Coulson to me once we'd finished them off.

"Perhaps you should leave him to me," I said.

Coulson shook his head. "I know where they keep the big guns, I'll be fine. Besides, there's a large group heading for the main deck and only you would be able to take them out before they reach it. Now go, Scott."

I nodded abruptly and agreed as we went our separate ways. Eventually I stumbled upon the group and it was easy to see that S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury were having issues with keeping them away. I blasted a large group of them, slaughtered a few others, and punched a few other guys in the face before I went to secure Fury's position.

"About time, Scott," he said. "Where's Agent Coulson?"

"Bringing the big guns to Loki," I replied. "How are Steve and Tony doing?"

"I don't know, but if Loki escapes, then we've not only lost our only source of information, but the Tesseract, and possibly the world."

The realisation of my recent mistake became apparent as he spoke the words. I shouldn't have left Coulson to Loki, the God was unpredictable. "I'll go deal with Loki," I said to Nick Fury as I rushed off to navigate my way around the ship. What I found when I arrived at the cell horrified me. There Coulson lay against the wall, blood dripping from the hole in his chest. Instinctively, I reached down to try and stop the bleeding, even though it was useless.

"Get Loki," he whispered weakly. "Don't let him…"

"I know, Phil," I said. "I'll make sure he pays for this."

"Beat the shit out of him for me, will ya Scott?" He said, making me smile.

"My pleasure." Then I rose and scanned the room. In the side was a hole blown into the wall. Coulson must have shot Loki through there…good on him. I stepped through it only to find no one there. That was odd. Then I felt a pain rip through my jaw as someone's fist collided with my mouth, sending me against the wall. Loki picked me up and threw me across the room before I could get back up. I blasted him, sending him away from me, but he was behind me in a moment, grabbing my wings and sending me to my knees with agonising pain as his fingers dug into my wings.

"See?" He says grimly. "You kneel to me."

I grabbed his leg and sent him to the ground before I slammed my body weight into him and punched him in the face. He rolled me over, then I rolled him over and the struggle was endless as we matched each other equally, both of us worthy opponents against the other.

Eventually Loki landed a quick punch to my stomach, causing me to swell with pain. Then he beat me again until I couldn't stand. Now I noticed the staff in his hand. I lay on the ground and he looked down upon me. Gradually he lifted his spear, pointing it directly at my heart. It glowed violently as he prepared to deliver my fate, so I closed my eyes expecting pain. But nothing. When I opened them, he had gone. Loki spared my life? Why had he done that? If it was anyone else he would have killed them, even Thor, but he had left me alive.

The encounter left me a little shaken and I stumbled into the main deck. Cap and Stark sat at the table, Romanoff, I was informed, was dealing with Barton and Thor and Hulk were somewhere we didn't know. I joined them, stumbling over to my chair where Cap, Stark and I then sat in silence, Coulson's death hanging heavily on our shoulders, the ruins of the ship a reminder of our mistake. The Avengers Initiative had failed.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket," said Fury, "Guess he never did get you to sign them." He threw the cards towards Steve where they scattered before him, crinkled with blood. Steve stared at them miserably. I remembered the day I had helped Phil find what he wanted. Because I had been there at the time, Nic had saved a collection of them in the hopes he could give them to our son in remembrance of his best friend who had disappeared in the ice. But that never happened. So I'd given them happily to Coulson as a birthday gift, and we'd been close ever since. I would tell him sometimes about Steve, about the war, and he'd seemed genuinely interested. I liked Coulson, and now he too was dead.

"We're dead in the air up here," said Fury as Steve reached for one of the cards. "Our communications. Location of the cube. Banner. Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye." He shook his head. "Maybe I had that coming." He strolled sullenly around the table as he confessed to us all, admitting S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets that we all longed to know. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing for something even riskier." He paused, glancing at Stark who had his head turned away. "There was an idea," he began, "Stark knows this, called 'The Avengers Initiative.' The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they could become something more, see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea." Stark stopped twiddling his thumbs at that remark. I glanced up at Steve whose eyes met mine with only guilt. "In heroes."

Stark stood abruptly, paused and left the room without explanation.

"Well," said Fury, "it's an old fashioned notion."

I sighed loudly. "I should never have left Coulson to Loki," I said, rubbing my temples. "If I'd been there, maybe he wouldn't have escaped. Maybe Phil would still be…"

"It's no good thinking about the past now, Scott," said Fury. "What's done cannot be undone."

I stood up slowly, trying to find balance. "Once again I've failed someone I loved." Without glancing looks at either of them, I sped away, desperate for some air, well, my room. I needed to breathe, but I could barely do it here. In this floating fortress, where grief was as thick in the atmosphere as the blood on the floor.

* * *

There was an abrupt knock at my door and I opened it to find Steve there.

"You got a suit?" He said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then suit up. We've gotta take down Loki."

I smiled. "Same old Captain America, getting into trouble for the sake of others."

This made him grin. "A little ice doesn't change a person, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Do you remember nothing?"

"Can't have the death of chivalry now, can we?" He said as he walked off. I watched him, his height, his broad shoulders, his strong frame. He had a body as big as his heart. Well…almost. Poor Peggy missed her shot, he was one of a kind, and probably the last of a dying breed.

It was not long until I was flying beside Stark, our plan in action and aware that we had to save the world from Loki and a bunch of aliens he was planning on bringing through a portal. What we really had to focus on doing was closing down the portal and killing the aliens that made it through as well as securing the Tesseract to bring the battle to a conclusion. Sounds easy enough.

I held back as I let Stark do his thing, hanging around on a roof top. He attempted blasting the Tesseract, but that didn't work. He paused and then, for some strange reason, he touched down near Loki and shed his armour. What the hell was he doing! I then witnessed Stark as he was thrown out of his own building by Loki a few minutes later, his Iron Man armour following behind him. He collected himself just before he hit the ground, picking up and lifting off into the air again. Show off. He rose again to confront Loki and blasted him back inside the Stark tower, just as the Tesseract burst into life, taking me and the rest of New York completely by surprise.

A great bright light ripped through the sky and tour a giant hole above us, where aliens on hover chariots began to filter through like flies. I joined Iron Man on his pursuit, attacking the first aliens to enter Earth's atmosphere. Stark took out many with his missiles and me too with my accurate blasts, but they still continued to come, filing into New York and gliding through the roads and streets, threatening the safety of the citizens. Screams filled the air and blasts fired all across the city, bright explosions lighting the streets, glass shattering, cars crashing, debris flying, it was mayhem.

The 'K' from the Stark Tower tumbled down towards the city. I temporarily detached myself from the attack to change its course of direction so that it fell where there were no people. Then the aliens continued their chase, blasting me and jumping for me. One managed a leap and took me down into the streets where I crashed against the concrete. I deflected the next blow from its gun and landed a punch to its stomach before blasting it myself, but more came. I stood alone against countless others.

Suddenly Romanoff and Barton sped by in the jet, shooting down the aliens that threatened to pursue me on their strange hover chariots.

"About time," I said into the ear piece.

"Just get shooting," came Clint's gruff reply. "We've got our work cut out for us."

I leapt into the air, following their ship that readied itself to shoot Loki, who was battling Thor viscously on the roof. But as soon as they were within range, Loki pushed Thor away and blasted one of the jet's engines. I had to grab the ship to steady it, but I was not super strong. Nevertheless I tried to hold it steady, but it was proving difficult. The landing was rough and I skidded across the ground…no, I kind of flipped over it like someone skipping a flat stone across a lake, and it hurt like a bitch.

The door to the jet opened and Steve approached me swiftly, lifting me from the rubble.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, brushing off the dust. "You just worry about yourself."

"You think you can take them out?" Steve asked me as we looked at the Stark Tower.

"I don't _think_, I _know_," I replied. "But can you handle it, Rogers? You might get your sweet little arse kicked?"

"You think my ass is sweet?"

The only answer I gave him was a smile before I leapt into action. I'd left the Avengers to do as they will, but whenever I saw aliens flying around, I allowed them to chase me in order to get them off of Stark's tail. I swung round tight corners, losing a few who couldn't quite turn in time, I sped into tunnels, through buildings, around cars, blasting them as I went along, taking them out only to collect more along the way.

But then I heard it. Something big was coming. I glanced up at the sky, and sure enough a big ass alien was making its way into the city. I looked like some kind of armoured aquatic dinosaur that swam through the sky. I might have thought it looked pretty awesome, if it wasn't about to destroy New York and the rest of Earth. More aliens leapt off of it like it was a ship and as it sailed along the sky line it caused absolute destruction, destroying buildings, crashing into things, threatening the lives of many. I had to do something.

That was when I noticed Loki was on one of the hover scooters. I glanced at the flying dinosaur, seeing Iron Man flying alongside it. I suppose Stark could handle himself. So I chased after Loki, and he knew I was on his tail. Eventually we collided and found ourselves in an abandoned ware house. I slammed him against column after column, landing hit after hit until he was lying on the floor in front of me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer. He just stared at me. "Answer me!"

Instead of doing as I asked, he rose from the ground and stalked towards me. I backed away in the hopes that he would get the idea that I didn't want him near me, but he picked up speed and pined me roughly against the wall. Then he leaned in and whispered into my ear: "I've come too far to go back. If I don't complete my mission, they'll come for me." Then he took a step back and grabbed onto his hover chariot, flying off into the air again. Although this baffled me, I followed eagerly, only to be cut off by a huge alien, flying directly above me. Now was the time to fight, not to follow.

I tried to aid Stark in bringing down one of the big boys, but he just wouldn't break. Instead he turned towards us, cutting through some buildings as it turned and causing debris to crash into the streets.

"Well," said Stark, "we got his attention. What the hell was step two?"

"Run?" I suggested.

"Great idea."

We both darted away, aware of the beast following us. We darted and flew and sped and rushed, but we couldn't shake it.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," said Thor over the ear piece. He wasn't wearing one, but Captain America was. He must have been standing close to him, because now we could hear their conversation, even if we had to strain a little to hear properly.

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys," said Tony.

"How do we do this?" Asked Romanoff.

"As a Team," replied Steve.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor stated gruffly.

"Yeah?" Said Barton. "Well get in line."

"Save it," commanded Steve, focusing on the task at hand. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark and Scott up top, they're gonna need us too…"

He dropped off. What was going on down there? Had they just been killed?

"Steve?" I said, wanting to make sure he was alive.

"Banner just turned up," he replied.

"Really?"

"Really. Stark, we got him."

"Banner?" Tony replied.

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up."

I rolled my eyes. That better not be our catch phrase, I could swear it belonged to Barney Stinson.

"I'm bringing the party to you," said Stark as we both rounded the corner of a building. The enormous bad boy followed behind us, roaring as it did so. In that moment, I just wished I was on the ground to see the look on their faces.

"I don't see how that's a party," said Romanoff, making me laugh.

We held it low, its metallic fins slicing up the roads as it plummeted towards the Avengers at ground breaking speed. I witnessed as the little man standing in the road suddenly became a huge green monster, landing its fist right in the face of the beast, causing it to tip right over him and crash towards the others.

"Hold on," said Stark as he shot one of his missiles into the beast so it exploded before it flattened everyone else. The aliens around us roared with surprise and hatred. But I had to admit, that was pretty awesome.

Hulk roared as Iron Man and I came to a touch down next to the other Avengers. The one moment when we finally stood untied against the greatest threat mankind had ever seen. But more came, more little ones plus the big daddies. Great.

"Guys?" said Romanoff.

"Call it Captain," said Stark.

"Alright listen up," commanded Rogers, "until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked Stark.

"Right," he replied with a nod, "better clench up, Legolas." He grabbed Hawkeye and blasted off into the sky. The excitement in my veins was humming so loudly I was sure everyone could hear it.

"Thor," said Cap, "you gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow him down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor spun his hammer, causing the wind around us to pick up, and leapt off into the sky.

"Rose," he said, temporarily forgetting that I didn't want to be called by that name. "Get into the sky. Take out the big guys and make it easier for Stark."

"Got it," I replied and leapt into the air, heading straight for my new favourite aliens…apart from E.T. Just behind me I could hear Hulk leap into the air and I watched with smug satisfaction as he smashed the aliens clinging to the buildings into the walls. Thor clung onto the Empire State building and commanded his element. Storm clouds swarmed around us and lighting began to crash through the skies. I sped up towards a large alien, so fast that I went straight through it and the one behind too. They both toppled to the ground, but there were still more of them coming. Still, I revelled in my moment of victory. "Not too shabby for a granny," I said to myself.

Lighting buzzed past me towards the portal entrance, where aliens were disintegrated just as they entered. Explosions and lights lit up the grey sky as aliens were slain and fell to the earth. I darted down and took out a few coming for Hawkeye, before flying alongside Stark and taking out those on his tail, after that I joined Cap and kicked a few in the face, which felt good. I felt like I was actually starting to have some fun. I flew further down the street where another big one came charging though. I paused on the road, breathed deeply, gathered all my energy sources and let it out in one massive blast of energy that smashed all the glass in the buildings. The aliens burst into ash and scattered over the streets, all that remained were the skeletons of cars and black ash. I had the power to be a nuclear bomb if I wanted to.

"What the hell was that?" Said Stark down the ear piece.

"A little move I like to call Avada Kedavra," I replied.

"Harry Potter references, really?"

"You mentioned Legolas earlier," I retorted.

"Guys, not now," said Cap.

"Alright," Stark and I murmured at the same time.

The military came in and I reported immediately.

"Get everyone underground and out of sight," I yelled at them, "but get your men along the streets and send out some big ass missiles cos we got ourselves a big ass problem!" They nodded abruptly to me before I leapt off, speeding vertically up the face of a building and blasting aliens on my way up. I tipped over the edge and looked at the destruction that lay before me. Big aliens flew and destroyed as they went, smaller aliens filled the streets, gunfire sounded in the air like heavy rain in a tempest. This was war. I remembered it clearly in that moment. The moment when I had faked being a man to go to the front line. I had survived, but I never went back again. The horror of battle was no longer a blurred memory. I could hear Nicholas's voice as we ran across No Man's land. I could see the thick gas before us. I could smell the stench of death as bodies rotted over barbed wire fences and lay in pieces in the mud, now red with the blood of men. But I could feel Nicholas's hand in mine. I could feel him pull me to safety as we invaded the enemy trenches and won. I remember that moment of triumph when he had kissed me and told me he was going to make sure I got home safely. I could feel a single tear run down my cheek.

Suddenly I saw Widow…riding an alien. That amused me slightly. But then I saw Loki on her tail. In that moment, I wanted him dead. For taking Nicholas's face and treating it so badly, for being so scornful, for causing war when he had no idea what the consequences were. I would make him pay. I saw Hawkeye's arrow sail through the air, but Loki caught it with his hand. But being Barton's arrow, it exploded and propelled Loki through the air. Hulk joined him and threw him into the Stark Tower. Well, if anyone was going to beat the shit out of a god, it was bound to be the Hulk.

Thor caught my eye as he fought on a chariot and so I joined him in battle.

"Nice of you to join me, Scott," he said as he punched one in the face.

"My pleasure," I replied.

All of a sudden, a massive beasty burst through a building, causing it to pancake on itself. Iron Man joined and lazered the thing, but its armour was too thick. He went around the front and sped straight through it, setting off explosions as he did so and crashing to the ground as he emerged out the other side. He was losing power and being shot at by the enemy, so I saved him some effort and blasted a few aliens on his behalf. Rose to the rescue.

"Stark, you hear me?" I could hear Fury over the battle through my ear piece. I hoped Tony would reply, I was holding the aliens off as long as I could. "You have a missile headed straight for the city."

"What!" I yelled with surprise.

"How long?" Asked Stark as he rose to battle.

"Three minutes, max."

"I repeat: What!"

What he said next was blurred over the hit to the back of my head one of the aliens landed. It grabbed me by the wings and threw me into a building so hard that I shot out the other side, my body crying out with agony, the cracked rib Loki had so kindly given me previously, broke yet again, even with my super human healing abilities. I pulled a large shard of glass out from my back, aware that I was now loosing blood and consciousness. Everything was blurred and fuzzy, moving too quickly, separating before my eyes. I saw Iron Man fly off ahead, but I couldn't follow, not in this state. I had been broken. My spine, I knew, was beyond repair. I was moments away from death. A missile was heading for the city, and I couldn't stop it. The Avengers fought well but to no avail. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks as aliens sped past me, not sparing me a second glance. They knew I was going to die anyway, but no one would spare me the pain of a slow death.

"I can close it." Romanoff's voice drifted faintly towards me, but it was like a whisper in my mind. Still, I felt hope in those dream-like words. Perhaps we did not fail after all. Perhaps I would finally die a hero. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" Yelled Steve into the ear piece.

"No, wait," said Stark.

"Stark these things are still coming!" Said Cap desperately.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute."

_Come on, Stark…_ I urged him silently in my mind. _Save the world… Avenge Couslon…_

"And I know just where to put it," he said.

"Stark," replied Cap sullenly, "you know that's a one way trip."

"Save the rest for the turn, J," said Stark, ignoring Cap and speaking to J.A.R.V.I.S instead.

But my mind wandered. I remembered my wedding day. There was snow on the ground. Everywhere. It was so beautiful in the English country side, so wonderful that I didn't care about the cold. I remember walking up the aisle, the look on Nicholas's face as I approached. I remember our vows, the way he lifted my veil and how we sealed our promises with a kiss. It was the best memory I had, so I didn't mind it coming into my thoughts during my last moments. At least I would die with a smile on my face and tears of joy in my eyes. My Nicholas would be waiting for me on the other side.

"Rose! Rose!"

I heard my voice being yelled into the ear piece. It was Steve.

"Rose! Help Stark!"

I didn't have enough energy to reply.

"Rose! Where are you! Are you there!"

I swallowed. My mouth was dry. But I wanted to say good bye, to all of them. For giving me something to fight for in the end. The aliens around me suddenly collapsed, the big boys falling onto the buildings and dying. Stark had done it. He'd saved the world. Just as the nuclear bomb ignited and the force if it was preparing to enter the atmosphere, the portal closed. How, I do not know. Iron Man's body fell through it just in time, and I breathed peacefully.

A large sign fell from a building, falling over me, clouding me in darkness, as if God wanted to make my passing easier. No more blinding lights. No more gunfire. No more war. This was the end of it all. Now I could have peace.

There was silence for a long time. But then my ear piece came to life. I could hear the voices of the Avengers calling to me, searching for me.

"Rose!" I heard Steve call. "Are you alive?"

I gathered my strength. In my last moments, I would admit all that I could, just so that at least my friends knew me for who I really was and not who I pretended to be.

"S…Steve?" I said weakly.

"Rose!" He replied franticly. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"D…d…did we…did we win?"

"We did, Rose, we did. Where are you?"

"T…Tasha…you there?"

"I'm here, Scott, I mean, Rose," she said. I could tell by their voices that they were running, quite fast too.

"I know you don't…don't get…attached to people…but I hope I…I can safely say…that you're my…friend."

"Always."

I smiled wearily. "Good…don't let Hewes have my locker, will ya?"

"I'll guard it with my life."

"Is Thor there?"

"I am here, Scott," he replied in his deep voice. "What is it you need?"

"I need…need you to promise…me some…thing."

"Whatever it is, I will do my best to keep it."

"Look after Jane for me…will ya? She's a good friend…but always…gets into trouble."

He chuckled slightly. "That is a promise I hope to fulfil."

"And…"

"Yes?"

"Punch…punch Loki in the face…for me…real hard…please."

Now his laugh was louder. "My pleasure."

"We've locked onto her energy signature," said Stark to the others. "She's just down this road to the right."

"We're coming, Rose," said Steve.

I could hear their footsteps approaching, but now blackness was forming in the sides of my eyes, making it harder for me to see. Death was sweeping in fast, preparing to claim me finally after being delayed a visit for so long. Hulk pushed away the billboard and the light blinded me. Then I felt my body being pulled into someone's lap, someone who cradled my head carefully and leant over me, blocking the sun. Steve.

"I know your face," I said. "Capsicle."

He chuckled slightly, tears pooling in his eyes. "We're gonna get you help, Rose, I promise."

"No…" I said, "my spine…it's too bad…cannot fix it."

"Please," he begged, the tears spilling down his cheeks, "I can't lose everyone. You're the only person I have left. Please don't leave me."

I reached my hand up weakly to my neck and pointed to my locket. "Take this…"

"No," he shook his head.

"Take it…"

"No."

"Take it…and always remember me, Steve…okay? And Nic…don't forget Nic."

"Never."

"The world will always need…Captain America."

"Please…"

I smiled sadly. "You're a good…man, Steve." Then I glanced around. "Hulk…" I said and he edged closer. "Hey…you're not so bad…for an ogre." He grunted. "Just thought…you should…know." I could see Tash was in tears, even Stark had glossy eyes. Pretty much all of them did. Even Loki had shed a tear for me, which surprised me most of all for I was the only one who seemed to notice the layer of water in his deep blue eyes. "You aren't…crying are you?" It was a general question, but in my heart I knew it was aimed at Loki, even if I did receive no reply from him.

Tasha laughed. "Don't ruin the moment, Scott."

"Just…trying to make the world…bright," I said. "There…isn't any pride…"

"…without the glory," finished Steve. It was what Nicholas used to say.

"Yeah…" I said "…something like that."

The light in front of me what getting brighter. I knew this was the end. I wouldn't have any famous last words, I didn't know what to say. But I heard Nicholas's voice. He was calling me, calling me home. I wanted to go. I had to go. Back to him, back to my Nicholas. "I'm coming Nicholas," I said. "I'm coming…home."

Tasha knelt beside me and clutched my hand. "You go home, Rose. Go back to Nicholas. He's waiting for you."

I looked into her blue eyes, smiled and allowed the last of my tears to fall. "Good bye…my friends…perhaps…we will meet again…Thor and Loki…are… exceptions." This made them all chuckle sadly.

"You fought well," said Steve, sobering a little. "You're a great soldier."

"Thanks," I replied and touched his face lightly. "Find Peggy…tell her…I said hi…"

"I will," he said, holding my hand to his face, "I promise."

"Good…" Suddenly there were fields all around me. My old home. I climbed the hummock that over looked our farm, and there, attending to the horses in the paddock, was Nicholas. He looked up at me and waved. I was home. "If this be a dream," I mutter, "I don't ever want to wake up."

"I don't doubt that you will," replied Steve, brushing the hair from my face.

"I'm at the farm, Steve," I told him, "Nicholas is waiting for me."

"Go to him, Rose. You've been away from home too long, its time you had a rest."

"I'll just…close my eyes…and rest…for a bit." And then there was silence, peace and darkness. My pain had ended. I was home.

* * *

Steve Rogers looked down on the body of his friend. He touched her still warm face as his tears rained down upon her, making the dried blood on her face run. His last friend…gone. Peggy was alive, but she wouldn't be for too long. Rose was the last person he had left who could finish his life with him. But now she lay dead in his arms. "Rose?" He said, shaking her, hoping she would by some slim chance wake up and smile again. "Rose?" But it was useless. He knew she was dead. She died saving Earth. She died a hero.

He looked up at Loki, glaring at him dangerously. "Have you shed enough blood?" He growled. "Have you killed enough people? Are you satisfied with the destruction you have caused?"

"Steve," said Romanoff, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Let's get her back to S.H.I.E.L.D. She wouldn't want to see you this way."

* * *

Coulson and Rose were placed next to each other in a church, all cleaned up and dressed nicely for their burial. They were placed on alters, side by side, so the world could see the sacrifice they had made to keep Earth safe. Steve made sure their names were remembered, what they had done, how well they fought. He recalled his days in the war alongside Bucky, and Nicholas, and Peggy, and Rose. There he sat in front of his dead companions. He barely knew Coulson, but from what Stark had told him, Phil sounded like a good man.

He rose, looked upon the bodies and trudged slowly away, out of the church. But had he stayed a little longer, he would have noticed the sun light take a new direction and fall upon Rose. Her skin glowed, her hair shined, her wounds healed, her finger twitched. Around her the flowers began to grow and bloom brightly, the sun shone greatly and light filled the church. Steve turned and watched but could not see for the light was too bright and blinding. A miracle was taking place within its walls as new life was restored to an old form.

Eventually it died down, and with it the expectations of Steve Rogers. I timidly stepped into the church, climbed the steps to the alter and observed the features of his dead friends. Still they lay silent and unmoving, and in that moment Steve noticed how beautiful Rose was, and it was that beauty which had captivated the heart of his friend so many decades ago. He sighed deeply, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her still face.

Then, her eyes opened.


End file.
